


Worthwhile Chances

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, AU: Alec Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarred and crippled, Alec returns to London for the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthwhile Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 222

Alec maneuvered his electric wheelchair up the ramp, into the stadium where the show-jumping would be held. He was aware of people looking at him with pity, the ones who didn't let their eyes slide over him altogether.

It was the reason he felt safe coming to London; the certainty that no one would recognize the scarred wreck in the wheelchair as either 006 or Janus. But even if it was his last journey, even if he'd known absolutely that he would end it dead or in a cell, he wouldn't have missed his daughter's chance at a gold medal.


End file.
